


Star Boy

by mothgoth



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: 5 plus 1, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Danny and Jorel are not a thing, Danny isn't actually human, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Platonic Relationships, elemental powers, neither are most of them but that isn't covered, nor do either of them have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothgoth/pseuds/mothgoth
Summary: Five times Charlie made Danny so happy his powers appeared,and one time he didn't.





	Star Boy

The first time it ever happened they were recording. The two had a harmonising piece that needed to be recorded. The other members overseeing the audio were the first to notice it. It started off as just a light tint of colour. But the longer the two sang huddled together in front of the mic the more apparent it became. Two of them thought maybe they should stop the singers to figure out what was happening. The remaining one told them not to. When they were finished Dylan put his hand on the doorknob, watching closely as he opened it as if he expected all of the colours and clusters of stars to leak out if the door was opened too quickly. But they stayed. Coating the entire room was mixtures of blues and purples. Even some red. And amongst the colours were little stars, some brighter than others, some got brighter and dimmer over the span of a few seconds. Now all five men were in the room, admiring what they were seeing around them, a couple trying to find the source. Jorel already knew where these had come from, the others started to piece it together. Among the stars there were even some constellations, with the pathways between them already drawn out. More of them appeared, gently swirling the closer to the source they were. And soon enough all eyes landed on it. In the middle was their lead singer, who’d now realised he’d been busted. Fidgeting with his hands with an expression that screamed “ashamed” he ran his hand through his hair. That with the light blonde combined with everything around him made it appear his hair was a galaxy of its own. His face flushed red, but it went unnoticed in the light they were in, he turned his head to the singer next to him. Charlie had already been looking at him, disbelief painted on his face, but it washed away when a smile grew instead. And all the stars burned a little brighter.

 

The second time, Charlie still hadn’t expected it. Even after the first time he wasn’t accustomed to it happening. But after that first time, he and the lead singer had talked more. Danny was shy, so shy that it took him almost a year of being in the band to really get to know the guys. Once Charlie began approaching him it became apparent just how affectionate he was. The best way to describe him was “soft”. That’s why when he found himself developing more feelings for the signer it didn’t catch him off guard. It also didn’t catch him off guard when he decided to interrupt Danny as he spoke to Jorel to kiss him. It felt like the room had gone silent once they connected. It was when they pulled away did Charlie have to do a double take. Now it appeared as though he was looking at Danny through a mist of pink. Once he saw the bright twinkling specks of white and the occasional small streak of white he began piecing together what had happened. SItting now between the two was a small galaxy made from pinks and reds. All the stars were shining brightly and multiple shooting stars were passing through it. The kiss literally made sparks fly, or stars in their case. Danny had looked away and placed a hand over his face, embarrassed. The blonde could control it, but often times didn’t realise he was doing it until the deed was done. And had no idea how to make them go away, most of the time they faded on their own. Charlie loved this about him.

 

He loved the stars. They reminded him of home. Sometimes it made him sad but more often they made him happy. Sometimes when the others were asleep he’d climb to the roof and lay there until the sun rose, it helped him relax. Tonight was no different, laying on the roof with a blanket underneath him, soon footsteps approached him, he tilted his head attempting to see who had caught him, expecting to be yelled at. All they did was lay down next to Danny and kiss his cheek. Charlie didn’t fully understand, but he knew enough to understand it was important to the singer to come out here. Soon he was smiling lovingly at the smaller man next to him as he excitedly but quietly talked about almost every star. Giving several different tales behind each constellation. He kept talking, a smile never leaving his face as he did, and Charlie just kept watching him fondly. But soon enough the stars were no longer in the sky, with each passing moment more began swimming in the air around them. As they did so Danny still didn’t notice. Charlie couldn’t help but smile more. The stars were important to Danny, and he gave more of them life just by existing.

 

Nobody knew what caused it, though it didn’t matter. Their lead singer was quite literally bouncing throughout the room excitedly. Others could only smile as they watched him, his happiness was infectious. Charlie walked in hearing the commotion and was greeted by Danny running up to him and grabbing both of his hands. As soon as their hands touched it was like someone spilt a bucket of space onto his hands and onto his arms. Even on his skin the stars sparkled. The galaxies in shades of green and blue. Taking a brief moment to stare at his hands in surprise he looked back up at Danny who hadn’t noticed what he had done yet. He only pulled Charlie into the living room fully before jumping up onto him in a hug. Charlie deemed it was safe to assume more of his body had been turned into a display for stars. Regardless he hugged his boyfriend to support his weight. He didn’t mind being covered in colourful galaxies and stars if it meant the other was happy. In fact, he’d prefer that over anything else. It was apart of what made Danny, Danny.

 

It wasn’t new to wake up and find the singer in need of comfort. Often times he had nightmares, usually all about the same event. It haunted him and manifested in his sleep. In the late hours of the night Charlie was awoken by the bed moving and the sound of the other crying. Their cheerful singer was now curled in a ball shaking and sobbing. It hurt him to see Danny like this, but he could only do so much. Part of what he could do was pull the other close and stroke his hair. Quietly whispering reassuring words to him. Usually it took a while for Danny to calm down, sometimes it would take up to an hour. Even if Charlie was tired he would stay up to assure Danny didn’t try to go back to sleep upset. It only resulted in another nightmare, worse than the last. And once he had calmed down to a certain point Charlie would switch to trying to get him to laugh. Tonight's course of action was poking at his side until he started giggling. Soon it turned into full on tickling. And Charlie ended up having Danny pinned to the bed as he attacked the singer's sides. When he finally stopped to let Danny catch his breath he noticed what had happened to their bed. The way Charlie could think to describe it as if Danny was actually a galaxy with human complexion. From his fingertips it looked as if he had begun to melt, coating the bed in a liquid-y ink that was a mixture of pink and blue colours and soft stars. Charlie looked to Danny, who finally had caught his breath and was now smiling softly. Everything about the man he was looking at was soft. It was quite possible he really was a collection of galaxies with a human complexion.

 

 

It didn’t happen often but when it did it never did end well. They’d get into an argument that ended with Danny crying and locking himself away for what could range from hours to days. Charlie always felt guilty and tried to apologise, but Danny was sensitive, and it took a lot for him to get over something like that. Jorel now stood in front of the door to the guest room. It was Danny’s place to hide after an argument. Opening the door quietly he looked around the room. As he expected. The whole room was coated with a thick layer of dark mixtures of blues and blacks. The stars that were visible were dull. It made it almost impossible to see the blonde haired man in the centre of it all. Walking to the centre, Jorel sat down next to him, and after a moment he took Danny’s hand in his own. No words were shared between the two, but the point was still put across. Danny leaned against Jorel, as he stared at the floor, occasionally sniffling. Jorel was always the one there to comfort Danny. Whether it was after an argument or when he was homesick and Charlie didn’t know how to help. They often found themselves like this. And the longer they stayed there, the more Jorel could notice the red tint to the colours that began to show through around them. Some of the stars began to give off small twinkles. When Danny couldn’t speak the galaxies did for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people decide they enjoy this I may write in more depth about the guys as supernatural beings.


End file.
